


I Didn't Know This Was Hereditary

by Browa123



Series: Halfa Havoc [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny forgot to change the filtrator, Gen, Halfas, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: (Another writing prompt from danphanwritingprompts!)It's been a month since the accident.No, not Danny's accident, the other one.





	I Didn't Know This Was Hereditary

**Author's Note:**

> _(Since Phantasmagoria, The Halfa!Maddie story, flopped so hard, I'm just going to make this a oneshot)_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _"It should have been impossible, but a major disaster results in a whole bunch of halfas all at once. Maybe just main characters, maybe all of Amity Park; maybe after the first two halfas have been around a while, maybe the group is the first halfas; whatever the case, things just got a lot more complicated"_

"No, Jazz, you have to remember your hand exists, or it's just going to happen again," Danny sighed, pulling his sister's hand out of the table for the third time today.

"I can't help it, it's weird to think like this!" Jazz shouts indignantly in response, so busy focusing on her hand that she neglects that the rest of her body is sinking through the chair. Danny gives another groan and helps her up into her seat again.

"Look, I get it. It's only been a month since this all went down and you're all still adapting to thinking like a ghost does to keep yourselves corporeal," Danny continued, moving to help his dad get back onto solid ground from the roof, for like the third time today. "It took me months to get this in control of myself and I still make slips. You're lucky someone was there to warn you about fragile objects falling though your grip."

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd changed the ecto-filtrator a month ago," Jack grumbles as his feet touch solid ground. He sits at the table and eases himself tiredly into a chair, while Danny gives a huff.

"I was busy, Dad! When change day came around, it felt like the entire ghost zone was after me, and that was before you guys caught me! It's not like I wanted the portal to explode all over you guys!" the youngest Fenton complains, before moving to his mother and helping her back into the realm of visibility.

"I know sweetheart, and we should have been more careful, but if we had known you were Phantom before this happened if might not have," Maddie pats her son on the back, or attempts to as her hand goes though him. She quickly withdraws it.

"I'm just glad it was the lab that took the brunt of the punishment from the portal explosion, and not the entire house!" Jack comments as his wife sits beside him. The pancakes she had made were on the table now, like any normal morning. Though what had happened was far from normal, especially for a family of ghost hunters.

Danny groaned and eased into his own seat, no less tense than what he was before, ready to move in case someone had another malfunction with their powers. Had really already been a month since the explosion? Sure, he was happy everyone in the house was mostly alive, but for them to be half ghost like him was very unnerving.

He can't change it now, experience had certainly taught him that splitting a halfa from it's two halves was a very bad idea. Still, any sense of secret identity in the house was gone, and there wouldn't be any molecule tearing right now. In fact, despite how buggy things are with the ghost powers, his parents are excited to study themselves when they can get them under control.

"I'm glad we've kept cranky old Plasmius out of this so far. The less he knows about this situation the better," Danny mentions in between bites of pancake. He hadn't given away Vlad's identity, but he had warned his parents about an evil halfa that would manipulate them if given the knowledge that they were the same as him.

He hadn't told Vlad about what had happened to his family in turn, and he'd rather keep it that way as long as possible. With Vlad trying to make Danny his evil apprentice, marry his mom and kill his dad, the halfa issue would just give the crazy frootloop more weapons to use against the family as a whole.

All in all, not good. And that's just Vlad he's thinking about. There's still ghosts like Skulker and Walker who want his pelt or to throw him in jail for being a creature that breaks all laws of two realities at the same time. And then there's ghost hunters that aren't the Fentons, like the Guys in White, who would detain the entire family for experimentation.

As he's pondering everything that can go wrong with this establishment that everyone in this house is half ghost, a chill runs up Danny's spine. The cold mist leaks out of his mouth and he looks around sharply.

The box ghost comes out of the table with a loud "Beware!" in Danny's direction. Finally something to vent his frustration on today! Though he does get an idea a few moments later as the box ghost begins to levitate some of the boxes in the room. He taps his parents, who are freaking out about the full ghost in the house, on the shoulder with a smirk.

"Who wants to practice ghost powers offensively?" he asks with a smirk, and Jack lights up instantly. His father has wanted to learn how to shoot ectoplasm out of his hands for a while now watching Danny do it, and this is his chance.

"We're going to do the battle cry, right?" Jazz asks, somewhere between excited and embarrassed. She turns invisible for half a second before remembering she wants to be visible. Danny in turn nods in her direction.

"Yeah, it's just the box ghost, and he's not even worth the battle cry after a while, but hey, he's good target practice!" Danny punches a fist into his palm while the ghost in question gives an offended shout. He looks back to his family with a determined smile as they all take a battle stance.

**"We're Going Ghost!"**

Bright white and green rings flash around the waists of every halfa in the room, the temperature dropping as the Fenton Family changed into their spectral forms. Jazz let out a bit of a yelp, still not used to transforming. Danny, having the most experience, quickly recovers from transforming and ties up the box ghost with an ectoplasmic whip.

"Have at him, guys!" Danny calls to his family, throwing the blue ghost in the air. Instantly, Jazz and Maddie are on Boxy, a teal plus black-and-red blur punching him out of the sky with practiced close combat. "Ok you two that was great, now lets try some ranged attacks!" the more experienced halfa instructs.

Jack eagerly takes aim at the ghost with his hands, but accidentally hits Danny instead when he fires. "Sorry son!" he calls to Danny, hoping he's alright.

"I'm okay!" Danny calls back, getting to his feet. He puts some of his own ice on the burn mark, sighing. "Wouldn't be in the superhero biz if I couldn't take a hit."

While Danny attempts to help his father aim his ghost rays, Jazz had moved to get the Fenton Thermos while Maddie tries her own hand at an ice blast. Half her core was ice like her son, while the other half was fire like Jack had just demonstrated. With a precise hit, she freezes the box ghost in place and cheers.

"Nice shot mom!" Danny calls as he gets Jack to actually hit the ghost, luckily where he isn't frozen so it doesn't melt the ghost into freedom.

"Well, it's not a blaster, but I can appreciate the lack of a kickback from firing energy from my hands," Maddie comments as Jazz returns with the thermos. She'd been working on her aim too, and easily sucks the ghost into the unconventional but effective weapon.

"Done and done! How'd we do?" Jazz turns to her brother, before noting the state of the room. A few things were on fire and there was a few holes in the wall, not to mention a few scattered boxes all over the place.

"Well the entire school courtyard isn't covered in raw meat, so I'd say pretty good for your first day on the job!" Danny replies, before pausing a minute. He chuckles a moment later.

"But, you should leave the big fights to me until we clean up your ghost power control a bit. The last thing you want is to have your ghost half framed for a messy fight, and then suddenly you're Public Enemy Number 1."


End file.
